Shredded Leaves
Basic Information Shredded Leaves are cubic building blocks that look like they're made from bundled straw. How to obtain Shredded Leaves cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Shredded Leaves can be created by placing at least 1 block of most kind of tree Leaves (except for Corrupted Leaves and Snowy Elderwood Leaves) into a Processor. This will yield 4 blocks of Shredded Leaves each. No crafting recipe is required for this. Instead, simply carry blocks of tree Leaves in your inventory when activating a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing your cursor at it and using right-click or typing "f" (as the default key). Following types of tree Leaves can be used to be processed into Shredded Leaves: Cragwood Leaves, Elderwood Leaves, Ashenwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Mocha Autumnwood Leaves, Shorewood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves, Dark Wildwood Leaves, Weepwood Leaves or Parchwood Leaves. As mentioned, Corrupted Leaves of any kind cannot be shredded. How to process Shredded Leaves further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Shredded Leaves into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Shredded Leaves Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Shredded Leaves into Shredded Leaves Columns. You merely have to carry blocks of Shredded Leaves in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Blocks of Shredded Leaves can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Shredded Leaves too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Shredded Leaves that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to craft with Shredded Leaves Shredded Leaves can be used to craft Beds and certain building blocks. Shredded Leaves are an ingredient in the following recipes: * Bed * Blue Bed (made from a rare Recipe) * Red Bed (made from a rare Recipe) * Yellow Bed (made from a rare Recipe) * Thatched Roof * Thatched Wall * Blue Carpet * Red Carpet * Yellow Carpet Shredded Leaves is one of the unlocking requirements for the following crafting recipes: * Bed (since update R34, together with crafting Wood Chairs) * Thatched Wall (since update R34) * Blue Carpet * Red Carpet * Yellow Carpet Warning Attention: Shredded Leaves are flammable! When placing Shredded Leaves blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Shredded Leaves can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Shredded Leaves blocks on fire. If Shredded Leaves blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Shredded Leaves (or other inflammable * blocks) can not be used as a fuse to detonate TNT-bombs anymore since March 2017. ( * A note for everyone who doesn't speak English well: "inflammable" is just another word for "flammable", it does not mean "non-flammable": https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/inflammable#English )Category:Building Block Category:Processable Category:Processed Category:Flammable Category:Ingredients